Ghost hunt: Until death do we part
by Mynxkat100
Summary: Carrying on from How do I tell you I love you. Naru starts having fits and the cause is unknown until a birth of twins uncovers a ghost hiding. A trip to England show the trap a past memory set but will Mai and Naru survive?


Until death do we part

**Mai's POV**

My heart seemed to stop and my breath caught in my chest as I looked at the ring. It was gold band with a white gold stripe around it and a simple clear cut diamond to finish it off. All of the people in the restaurant had stopped eating and turned to see what my answer will be.

"Yes" I whispered softly "yes yes yes I will marry you Naru!" I said my voice getting louder and louder as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

Slowly he stood up, a smile growing on his face as he slipped the ring on my finger; he then pulled me into an embrace and lovingly kissed me on the lips as everyone in the restaurant clapped and awwwed.

He pulled away gently and tilted my face up,

"I love you so much" he whispered softly

"I love you too"

**Naru's POV**

It's been two been two weeks since Mai agreed to marry me and I still get that soft fuzzy feeling when I remember that day or I look at her. Sighing I stood up and walked round to the front of my desk and sat on the edge, Mai was supposed to be in work over an hour ago and she still wasn't here. My heart started racing as images ran through my mind, images like Mai in an accident or Mai getting attack or Mai being killed. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to remove those images from my mind. A dull throbbing started in my head, I sighed, this was the sixth headache this week maybe I should see the doctor about them.

I stood up and started to make my way to the kitchen, there would be painkillers in the meds box, all of a sudden my vision blurred and my legs turned to jelly. Just before I blacked out, the office door opened and Mai walked in.

"Mai"

"Naru!"

**Mai's POV**

Damn it! I'm over an hour late for work; Naru is going to kill me. I thought that if I booked a doctor's appointment very early I would be able to see a doctor before I came to work but the doctor had taken long than need. At least I now had my answer; I know have the problem of telling Naru which isn't going to be easy.

Taking a deep breath I opened the office door.

"Mai" a weak voice called and that was when I noticed Naru. He was half collapsed on the floor, his face pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Naru!" but I was too late, the last of his conciseness fade away and his knees gave way. I raced over to him, he was boiling hot and sweating like mad. The next thing I knew he was fitting violently, blood dribbling through his clenched teeth. I quickly raced into his office and rung the hospital.

**Naru's POV**

I woke up and found myself face to face with a crying Mai. I jumped up only to fall back down as the room spun round to fast to comprehend. Gasping I lay back on the floor,

"Mai...what's...wrong" I only just managed to ask

"I came in and you passed out then started to fit" she gulped "I thought you were going to die"

The office door opened and a pair of paramedics and a stretcher rushed in and within minutes I was on the stretcher and on my way to hospital.

Two hours later and I wasn't any closer to finding out why I had passed out and fitted, I had had three cat scans and had blood taken from me several time but every time they did the tests came back the same as a normal person. After the doctor had shown me my weirdly normal test results and left, I decided I was no longer needed to stay in the hospital.

**Mai's POV**

I'd been made to sit out in the waiting room simply because the doctors said they don't know what made him fit and I could have the cause on me. All around me people were screaming and crying and stumbling around.

"Mai?"

I looked and into Naru's blue eyes

"What are you doing in the waiting room? Shouldn't you be in a cubicle having tests done?" I gasped

"All the test where coming back normal so I didn't see the point in staying if they can't find anything wrong with me" he replied coolly before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the hospital.

**Naru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone groaning from the bathroom, I reached over to the other end of the bed only to find it empty with the duvet thrown back as if someone got up in a rush. Slowly I got up and made my way to the kitchen and got a glass of water and when I came back up to our room Mai was sat on the end of the bed, her head in her hands.

"You can have today off if you want?"

"No, I'd prefer to go to work"

I watched Mai out of the corner of my eye as she went into the kitchen to make tea before going into my office. Two minutes later Mai walked in with two cups of tea and a selection of chocolate biscuits on a tray, she only ever puts chocolate biscuits with my tea when she is trying to soften me up. I got up and walked around my desk. I sighed and then looked into Mai's deep soft brown eyes.

"What's with the chocolate biscuits?" I questioned

"Nothing just thought it would be a nice way to thank you for this morning"

I sighed again and looked out of the window

"You know that I don't like having secrets between us" pain started behind my eyes, great another headache I thought to myself. I turned my eyes back to Mai's face but everything blurred and spun. The desk suddenly became slippery and my legs felt like they weren't there.

The next thing I knew the floor was rushing up to meet me.

**Mai's POV**

I watched in horror as Naru slipped to the floor. I couldn't move it was like I was frozen to the floor.

"Hey Naru do you re-"Monk wandered in and froze in horror, his face a mask of horror identical to mine. All of a sudden he snapped out of it and was rushing to Naru's side checking his vital signs.

"Call an ambulance NOW!" he directed at me and I thawed out of my frozen state and ran to the phone.

Three hours later and I found myself slipping to the floor as they told me Naru was in a coma.

**Naru's POV**

Groaning I opened my eyes. The ceiling was a pale white with florescent tube bulbs flickering softly. Soft gentle snoring filled my right ear and I turned my head towards it. In the plastic green armchair was Mai. There was something different about her, my eyes scanned her and then I noticed it. Her stomach was rounded slightly but the rest of her was the same petite size. Mai sighed in her sleep and rearranged herself on the chair, wrapping her arm round her extended stomach, a small smile on her face. My eyes widened and I found the truth but then my brain started to worry at the thought of how long I had been out for.

"Mai" I called softly willing her to wake up and slowly her eyes flickered open and focused on me.

Immediately she jumped up as if to give me a hug but then drew back and tried to hide her stomach.

"Naru I have something I need to tell you" She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"I think I kind of figured that when I first woke up"

**Mai's POV**

Naru had been out of the hospital for two months and whilst going under several dozen tests none of them could highlight a reason why he had passed out and fitted twice in a row. I was now in my eighth month of my pregnancy and luckily Naru had been ecstatic about the news and spent hours reading baby books and websites and dragging me through mother care and other baby shops. At my sixth month scan we received a shocking but pleasant surprise that I was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Today we were curled up together, my bump a beach ball between us, making our final decisions on names.

"So Gene and Mayu" Naru whispered

"Yes" I breathed back for what seemed the tenth time, barley able to reopen my eyes after each blink.

"Bed time for Mai" Naru sung as I yawned widely and he stood up and gently pulled me to my feet.

As I reached my feet a sharp paint pierced me underneath my bump and I doubled over. Water trickled down my legs as my water broke.

"Naru" I gasped as another pain ripped through me.

**Naru's POV**

I watched as Mai doubled over and water spread across the floor. My heart froze inside my chest, then realization hit me and I snatched the phone from the holder on the wall. The next thing I knew my hand was being crushed under the pressure of Mai's and we were speeding down a hospital corridor. Within, what seemed like seconds, the first baby was nearly out and within a few more I was holding a little baby boy. Gene had his mothers brown eyes and my dark hair and as I looked into his eyes I felt a warm glow wash over me as my heart filled with love for my first born child. Gene's sister, Mayu, was born ten minutes of her brother and was a switch of her brother with my eyes and her mother's hair.

Nearly an hour later the rest of the group arrived armed to the teeth with baby gifts. I watched as they cooed and ahhed over the babies. My eyes flickered down to Mayu in my arms but as I looked at her small peaceful sleeping face black spots appeared in the corners of my eyes, slowly becoming bigger. Next to me Masako gasped and turned to me, her eyes wide with terror but with a slightly glazed over look. I quickly placed Mayu in the nearest cot and all of a sudden a cold sensation rippled through my body like a bucket of water was being tipped over me. I breathed out a sigh and my breath came out in a fog like substance and rose to the middle of the room. I watched in horror as the fog took shape into the ghost of a young man. He had long blonde hair and watery black eyes, a scar ran down his cheek and it was that little feature that made me recognize him.

This was the ghost of the man who had been stalking me and my brother before Gene had been killed and with that realisation the world turned to black.

**Mai's POV**

I watched as the mist rose out of Naru's mouth, quickly taking the shape of a young man. A gasp of recognition escaped Naru's mouth and I turned to him in hope of light on the situation but once my eyes were on him, he fell to the floor. I quickly turned back to the ghost, who had turned to face Naru a look of disgust on his face as he took in his unconscious state. Gene and Mayu started to cry as the temperature of the room dropped below the comfort level and at the sound of their cries the ghost turned round a look of surprise on his face which quickly turned to glee and greed as his eyes scanned the two newborns. Before I knew what was happening the room slipped into darkness and the air seemed to become thick and dense. A loud bang sounded from where I presumed the babies cots where but before I could even move the light came back on. I quickly turned to the babies cots but they where empty and the ghost was gone.

**Naru's POV**

I came round to the sound of someone crying softly, I looked up to see everyone stood frozen and then turned my head to the sound of the crying. It was Mai; she was curled up on the hospital bed crying into the babies new blankets. I quickly turned to the baby's cots and saw that they were empty, a lump started to build in my throat and I quickly remembered the ghost and shot up only to find that the ghost was gone as well. One day later and we were not one step closer to finding the babies, we had gone over the hospital footage of our room and the ghost didn't show up it just flicked between a happy scene to a sad scene. The only thing we knew is what the man looked like and the fact that he had stalked me and my brother before. I started up at the clouds as I wandered through the busy street, as I walked past the news agent something caught my eye and I turned around. There right on the front page of the biggest newspaper in the country was a perfect picture of Gene and Mayu which was completely impossible considering no one has taken a picture of them before they were taken. I quickly bought the paper and headed outside, the headline for the picture read "twin physic infants" I quickly opened the paper to read the main article and there inside was a picture of the ghost man, no longer a ghost, holding Gene and Mayu.

**Mai's POV**

As I stood looking at the white door in front of me a sob built in my throat and I turned and walked down the hall and into mine and Naru's room. The white door, if I had gone through, would of led to Gene and Mayu's room which had not had people in it since we finished decorating it three months ago. We had even celebrated finishing it by placing a small sign on the door indicating whose room it was but now that seemed years ago even though the hours seemed to crawl by and last for what seemed like a year. I threw myself onto our bed and curled up into a tight ball and wishing for all of this to be a nightmare. I flinched at the sound of the front door slamming shut and the sound of pounding feet up the stairs, I quickly buried myself under the duvet wanting whoever it was to just go away. The bedroom door flew open and Naru stood in the door way his eyes wild with hope, happiness and fury. I lifted my head up and saw the crumpled newspaper in his hand and the two sets of familiar eyes staring out of the blurred print. I sat up and reached for the paper, I unfolded the newspaper and once I saw the image n the front the newspaper slipped out of my hands. Naru quickly opened the newspaper to the main article and I could not hold back the shocked gasp that escaped my mouth. The ghost man was called Richard Owen and he owned the largest physic research centre in England. Richard was saying that my babies where his as he had adopted them after years of not meeting the right person and wanting children. He was working with the twins in the centre to see if he could harness their powers to help protect and save the human race. Once I had finished reading I looked up at Naru and saw the worry and anxiety now in his eyes.

**Naru's POV**

It had only taken two hours to book everything we needed to get to England and it was only when we were half way to England we started to talk again.

"Why does this Richard guy scare you so much?" Mai questioned me not even turning to face me

"Because he collects people who has physic powers and tries to use their powers so he can gain power over people, me and my brother were properly the most powerful physics he ever came across but he couldn't get near us long enough to take us as our powers warned us when he was near" I explained in a quiet voice not wanting the other people on the plane to over hear us.

"How do you think he got inside of you?"

"He properly has another physic working for him that is can do that but I'm amazed that both of us didn't die as the fits where a symptom of my subconscious powers trying to get rid of him"

"Do you...do you think he would hurt Gene and Mayu to get at their powers?"

"I don't know I just...don't know" and with that I clasped Mai to my chest, my eyes watering slightly at the thought of what Richard Owen was doing to Gene and Mayu.

**Mai's POV**

The research centre was out in the country side and when we got there I could see why, the building was the largest I'd ever seen. We sat in the waiting room while the receptionist went to see if anyone was available to give us a tour of the building.

"Mai" A voice whispered softly as if it was simply the breeze coming through the window. The room grew blurred and twisted and a pain broke out in my head as if someone had stabbed me in the head. I slid from my chair to the floor and muted thud followed after me but before I could see what had fallen I lost sight of reality.

_**Mai's dream**_

_The waiting room had become twisted and dark like a horror film, dull lifeless sprits floated around. _

"_Mai" the voice whispered again taunting me as if the voice had a smile. I followed the sound into a basement room. The room was filled with rectangular domes on the floor covering rectangular holes that contained surgical like beds that had wires coming out of the surrounding wall; just looking at them gave me the creeps. At the end of the room a dark shadow stood, rocking from side to side as if trying to soothe itself. Slowly the shadow started to walk towards me, slowly the lighting revealed unto me Richard Owen. Cradled in his arms was Gene and Mayu, he gently set them both down in nearby cots that seemed to appear out of nearby. _

"_My oh my what have we here the last piece of the puzzle that will create infant glory or destroy the world or whichever I decide" he declared with a laugh "it seemed my trap worked better than I thought now it's time to prepare the second stage of my plan" _

_Arms grabbed me from behind and then more in front as if they were coming out of nowhere. I tried to scream and I tried to run but my body didn't seem to want to listen to what I wanted and simple went along with what the hands wanted. Soon I was in one of the cambers with all of the wires connected to my body, most of them to my head, when water started to fill the chamber. I glared at Richard's smug smile as he gently closed the glass lid on my coffin. I quickly filled my lungs with air from what was left water free as the water covered my face, quietly sending me to my death._

**Naru's POV**

My eyes flickered open to see my arm handcuffed to a railing; I lifted my head and looked around the room. It was a small room, most likely a store room, there weren't any windows and the door was too far away for me to see if it was locked. The door unlocked with a click and pushed open to show Richard Owen.

"So the lone physic twin is awake it's a shame that this will become his eternal resting place soon" he said with a smirk.

"What do you want with the twins?" I snarled under my breath

"Nothing the twins are worthless not even worth a second of my research"

"Then why did you take them?" I asked completely confused

"Because they were the only way to get your friend here without causing a major fuss" he smiled greedily "I couldn't take your friend with me through the ghost form as she had a greater sense of free will then the children did and I didn't want to leave any evidence that I took her so I took the babies and had the newspaper print a story about them in order to persuade you to come here without force as you see Mai is more talented then you first thought and with her powers I could rule the world"

"How come you didn't take Mai when she was a child wouldn't that have been a lot more easy then going through all this?" I couldn't help but ask him

"Her powers protect her from anyone with evil intentions making her unfindable but another physic I had working in the lab foresaw your future with her and the birth of your children and using that information I created a plan to get a hold of her so I could extract her powers" he stood up and turned to leave but swung round to face me again.

"One last thing you can have your babies back as they are just taking up room in the lab" he said as a person in a lab coat pushed in a trolley with two small bundles on top. I quickly clasped both bundles to my chest and as I felt Gene and Mayu snuggled closer to me Richard started to close the door and through the small gap I could see Mai, lying encased in coffin like bed full of water, covered in millions of wires.

**Mai's POV**

Darkness, darkness was all I can see, no colours no images nothing that's how I know I'm not asleep. Beeps sound around me and yet I can't place them, I try to turn my head but something always pulls against me. I stretch my arms and legs out but they bump into solid structures was like I'm encased in a coffin. A white flag signals in my head, warning me of danger I can't see but I can't quite place what I should fear. The darkness brightens, a sharp jab in my arm and then it dulls again. The mask over my mouth fills with a sickly sweet scent and I lose a few hours. A quick gust of cold air brushes along my skin and I can't finally open my eyes. I'm staring up toward a tiled roof and when I turn my head to the sides I can only just see over the walls that surround me. Footsteps sound and I turn my head towards them, a pair of formal shoe stop right near the edge of the wall before the person bends down. A smile on his face, Richard Owen looks down on me, his eyes carrying a gleam I've never seen before.

"Seems like I don't need you anymore as your powers simply wanted to become mine" he stated an evil smile on his face

**Naru's POV**

Two day's I was locked in the cupboard, people came and went only stopping to deliver food and stuff for the babies. The door opened again, the bright light momentarily blinding me, the door shut again before I could register what was happening. A low moan sounded near my feet and when I looked up Mai was stirring. Her eyes flickered open and focused on me then filled with tears and she quickly grabbed hold of me, her grip tight as her tears streamed down her face.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" she whispered into my ears and her grip tightened. Mayu whimpered from her cot and Mai looked up her eyes widening as she saw the twins. She turned her eyes to me in wonder. Slowly she got to her feet and gently picked up the twins, holding both of them gently to her chest as she nuzzled their heads.

Suddenly the lights flickered and lightening flashed along the walls, static thickening the air. The door flew open, smoke filing in after it. An evil laugh echoed round the building creating a spine shivering sound.

**Mai's POV**

My heart froze in my chest as I took in the change in the air. I had thought that the powers, my powers a subconscious thought told me, weren't this bad but then again if my powers weren't that strong he would of gone after Naru's powers.

We quickly jumped out of the cupboard as the fuse box exploded setting the room alight with bright orange flames. I turned round and saw that the entire building was falling apart as fires started up around the building.

"We have to go to the roof and stop him" Naru shouted over the roaring fires "we can't let him get away"

I nodded and clutched both twins more tightly to my chest as we ran up the stairs. As we reached the top a ceiling beam collapsed, knocking the stairs we had climbed away and removing our choice of going back.

Naru's arms wrapped themselves around me and the twins and as we stood there cuddled together I could tell that this was a silent goodbye as neither of us could be sure that we would both make it out alive. Slowly he unwrapped himself from me and turned to face the door to the roof.

**Naru's POV**

As I opened the door a gust of wind so big it nearly knocked me over forced the door fully open to revile the scene that awaited us. Richard was stood in the middle of the roof the wind whipping round in circles, slowly destroying anything and everything on the roof top and then swinging it round Richard in a constant loop. Richard eyes where glowing gold and his arms outstretched as if he were hoping to fly into the air. So fast that I could believe what I saw until it happened a second time the skin on his face seemed to disappear and show the skull underneath. I looked closely at his face as saw how aged it looked compared to how I saw him days ago, my brain made the connection and I realised why Mai had not gotten the powers. The powers were too strong for a human to control them so when they were activated they quickly destroyed the person using them but what would happen when the person was dead, what would become of the powers if Richard died now.

"Richard you need to stop this the powers are going to kill you" I shouted in desperation but all this did was make him laugh

"Why should I the powers were in Mai all this time and yet she's still alive" he shouted back to me his voice layered with glee as the wind kicked up a setting

"The reason they didn't kill her is because she never activated them so they didn't feed on her life but their feeding off of your life" this made him stop and think. He lowered his arms and looked around him. The gold glow in his eyes left and the wind returned to a more natural state but just as he opened his mouth the wind picked up again only stronger and more dangerous this time.

"I can't stop it" he screamed franticly "you're going to have to kill me before I destroy the city"

I turned round to Mai and saw her huddled behind the last standing chimney protecting the twins from harm.

"Please" Richard whispered sensing my hesitation and I turned round and saw the tears in his eyes and I knew then that he knew about my powers.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. The air around me seemed to slow and become thick. I opened my eyes and focused all my energy on Richard. I closed my eyes as I released my powers onto him. As soon as it started it was over.

I was vaguely aware of the floor underneath me shuddering until it collapsed completely but I was out before I hit the solid floor below.

**Mai's POV**

I watched in horror as the roof gave way under Naru and Richard. Leaving the twins behind the chimney I ran to the edge of the hole. Lying on top of the rumble was Naru and from where I could see he seemed unharmed but knocked out. I stood up and looked for a way to get to him but the roof door had been blocked by rumble. The wind blew cold from behind me and I turned to face it. There floating in the air was shimmering gold mist and as I watched it turned red and darted towards me, hitting me square in the chest. The pain was unbearable and felt like my chest was on fire. Slowly the flames moved up towards my head leaving my chest smouldering. The fire reached my head and suddenly I was whipped up into the air, the wind a tornado around me. I looked down at my body as the fire spread throughout my system, it was glowing gold and getting brighter. I screamed as what felt like my brain exploding and the world went white as the pain reached its peak.

**Naru's POV**

The funeral was simple and there wasn't many people there either but then again what did I expect there wasn't many people to invite. I stood in the door way of the church letting the rain water wash down my face as I remember what happened when I woke up.

Screaming, there is a lot of people screaming but all I can see is the sun light filtering through the smoke and rubble. My heart is racing yet it still beats I thought using my powers would of made it flat line by now. Someone shines a light in my eyes, asking questions that can't reach my ears as an explosion occurs nearby that knocks me out again.

I sighed and quickly jog to my car, it's been a since the incident in at the lab but I don't want to travel with the twin on a plane until they turn five which also means they can get to know their grandparents.

I pulled up outside the play centre, in front of my parents holding the twins. Both of them had grown over the past year and where a complete menaces when let loose on their own in the house.

I smiled as both Mayu and Gene reached for me as I got out of the car. I cradled them to my chest thankful that they had been unharmed at the lab but also guilty that they had lived without parents for nearly a year as I had only just been let out three months ago.

I quickly buckled them both into their car seats and set off to the flat I was renting until we could go back to Japan to let the twins have a quick nap before we went out again.

Two hours later we arrived at the hospital. I sighed wishing it wasn't this way and that the twins didn't have to spend most of the start of their lives in and out of a hospital just to see someone.

**Mai's POV **

Bright lights floated around me in the darkness, I looked around for a sign of where I might be but nothing showed.

"Mai" a soft gentle voice called from within the darkness, a voice that caused an emotion to stir in my chest, an emotion I hadn't felt for a while.

The pure unconditional love that people only get for their parents.

A bright white light shone from the far end of the darkness, lighting the two figures stood together.

I hesitantly took a step towards the light, unsure of what it meant, when the couple final showed themselves.

My heart leaped as my eyes found their faces and I started to run. I flung myself into the arms of my parents and they clasp their arms around me, their lips gently kissing my head.

I looked up to their faces, tears welling up in my eyes as years of longing crashed down on me.

"Sweetie" my mum whispered "you can't stay with us"

"It isn't your time to leave yet" my dad said gently "besides you have two beautiful children who need you"

"B-but I want to stay here with you " I cried holding onto them tighter as they flickered and faded.

I blinked and when I reopened my eyes I was staring at the all so familiar ceiling of a hospital.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Mai?"

**Naru's POV**

"Mai?"

I could barely believe that she had finally woke up, she had been so still before and then I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently wrapping my arms around her.

"I saw my parents and now I can't" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I cradled her to my chest and rocked her gently as the tears fell from her eyes.

The door shut quietly behind us as the doctor walked over.

"Seems sleeping beauty has finally waken after a deep slumber" he chuckled whilst checking her pulse and eyes.

"How long was I out for" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"About a year but from the tests and your apparent behaviour you seem to be in perfect health with no long term affects and we can properly get you up and about within the next week."

So for the next week Mai spent most of the time in hospital but came out on the Sunday and it seemed that everything was going to be fine and that we could start planning what to do next.

**Mai's POV**

The soft brush swept across my eyes lids as the gooey brush slid across my lips and fingers pulled and twisted my hair. I peeped through my thick eyelashes to the small mirror in front of me before stretching them wide open.

The female in the mirror was beautiful, her hair was pulled back into a braided bun with her fringe and small curly wispy bangs lose and framing her face. Her eyes where framed with thick dark lashes that where surrounded by a soft dusting of pale sunset pink.

"I look beautiful" I whispered and the female in the mirror glossy lips mouth the words. I swivelled he chair round to look at Ayako and Masako "Thank you so much"

"Hey no crying this is meant to be a happy day" Masako said as she placed the veil in my bun.

"And you will mess up your makeup" Ayako scolded me but there was a softness in her eyes that showed she didn't mean it. "Anyway time to put on your dress" she said pulling the long garment bag of the couch.

**Naru's POV**

Taking deep breaths I took my place at the top of the alter as last minute checks where made all around me. Lin placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as the music started.

My heart raced as the mahogany doors opened and Ayako and Masako walked through arm in arm.

I gasped as Mai walked through. Her dress was simple and elegant and flowed down her body in the most perfect way. It flared out at the back into a short train that trailed over the rose petals on the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that showed the soft structure of her face that had been highlighted by makeup. Our eyes meet and suddenly every single fear melted away and was replaced with happiness and love.

I sighed with happiness as John placed Mai's small delicate hand into mine simply because it meant this wasn't a dream.

My eyes never left Mai's throughout the entire service and when Monk announced that we were man and wife my heart exploded with the fact that Mai was mine and no one else's.

Slowly I pulled Mai towards me and lifted her face to mine.

"I love you so much" I whispered softly

"And I love you" she whispered back and I gently pressed my lips to hers as we sealed our marriage.

**Mai's POV**

As Naru kissed me all the noise and all the guest disappeared and the only thing left were Naru and the pressure of his lips on mine.

Slowly he pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes, then the room erupted in cheers and we were buried under an army of hugs and congratulations.

The wedding party passed in a blur of happiness and we were soon packed into a car after saying good bye to everyone and putting Mayu and Gene in their beds.

We pulled up outside the hotel we would be staying in till our flight tomorrow.

I giggled as Naru pulled me up into his arms and carried me into the room, his lips never leaving mine until her gently laid me on the bed.

As the bell man shut the door a shot of excitement raced through my veins as the realisation of the day flooded my brain.

Naru pulled me towards him, his lips finding mine with a burning passion and I slowly unwrapped my arms from his and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Slowly and softly I ran my fingers across the flat planes of his chest feeling him shiver and gasp at my touch. Gently he ran his hands up the outside of my legs, moving me up the bed. His hands reached round the back of my dress as he pulled down the zip at the back. I gasped as his cold fingers ran down my spine, feeling his lips smile against mine. Carefully I slipped my shoes off; barely hearing them thump against the floor and guessing from the following thumps Naru had done the same.

Slowly Naru pulled down my dress just as I pulled down his pants. He pulled back his eyes finding mine, they were filled with desire.

"I love you" his voice was raspy and breathless

"I love you" My voice said in the same raspy breathless tone.

Naru pulled my lips to his again, his hands slowly running up my thighs as mine tangled in his hair.

**Naru's POV**

I sighed and pulled Mai closer to me as she placed her empty bowl on the table. We were curled up together on the couch in our room as we spent the last hour watching T.V before our taxi arrived for the airport.

I switched on the news just as the headlines came on.

"Famous physic Masako Hara has now been missing for three weeks and was last seen walking out of the set of her latest T.V show for no apparent reason or trigger."

I turned to face Mai our faces copies of the same horror.


End file.
